What's in A Name?
by Ella Dean Pendragon
Summary: Stiles, Derek and the pack are talking about names one Friday night and it gets Derek thinking about the fact that they doesn't know what Stiles' real name is. Slash. Sterek. Scisaac. Jackson/Danny. Erica/Boyd. Fluff.


**What's in A Name?**

**A/N – Hey everyone! I'm back! Have you all missed me? I've missed you! Well here I am with my new Sterek story! This is all based on the fact that we don't know what Stiles' real name is, there has been some ideas, one that has been taken from the screen shot of Stiles' school file and although this will most likely not be his name I have fallen in love with it because it is perfect for him and I have always wanted to write a Sterek story around his name so here we are. This one goes out to Lauren Tyler as she ships Sterek harder than I do and listens to me whine about my OTPs all day everyday.**

**Pairings: Stiles/Derek**

** Scott/Isaac**

** Erica/Boyd**

** Jackson/Danny**

His electric blue eyes scanned across the page as he read each line. Derek liked to read, it took his mind away to another place, another time and a snapshot of other people's lives, even if sometimes he wanted to dive into the pages and give certain characters a slap for being so stupid.

This book was extremely interesting, it was one of Isaac's and he doubted the beta would be getting it back any time soon. He was so engrossed in the book he didn't realise the amount of time that had passed. When he had sat down on the king sized bed the early summer sun had been blazing through the large doors that led onto the balcony and the room was bathed in the warm light it admitted but now the sun has almost sunk behind the towering trees of the forest and the warmth of the day had been replaced by a refreshing warm breeze that tickled the dark drapes that hung by the doors, one of which was open. The only time Derek had stopped reading was to grab his glasses from his bedside table, werewolves might have perfect vision but he still didn't like straining his eyes, also Stiles found them extremely attractive.

At the moment the eighteen year old swung open the door to their bedroom, the brass handle banging off the exposed brick wall, he spied Derek stretched out on his side, head resting on a arm and looking at Stiles as if he had grown a second head.

"Stiles, what are you doing here? I thought you had classes at college all day?" the alpha questioned, placing his bookmark on the page he had just finished reading.

"I did, its just gone six, classes finished at five." He told him, before continuing,

"How long have you been there?" he asked, a grin spreading on his face as he dropped his bag by his feet and then making his way to lay beside Derek.

"Erm, just before eleven I think." Derek told him sheepishly, Stiles grinned harder; his boyfriend really was as much of a geek as him.

"Oh well, I'm here now and I vote that I a lot more interesting than a mouldy old book." Derek was about to tell him that the book was less than a month old but right then Stiles smiled _that _smile, the one only Derek got to see and all hope was lost.

With the book laid forgotten between them they were in the middle of a very heated make out session, Stiles still fighting Derek for control which he never won when they both heard the front door open and six sets of footsteps and six even louder voices, then they heard Jackson yell from somewhere that sounded like the kitchen,

"Stiles! Derek! Get off each other and come entertain your guests!" to which Stiles yelled back, causing Derek to cringe, did the boy not understand the term 'supernatural hearing'?

"Guests are normally invited in!" Turning back to Derek, who he was now on top of,

"To be continued" before pushing himself off and stood up off the bed, Derek did the same and caught his wrist before Stiles had time to leave,

"I'll hold you to that." Then he leaned down to place a sweet and soft kiss on those perfectly delicate lips before releasing his grasp and Stiles walked away, Derek watched as he did, he always did and he always would.

They made their way down the wrought iron spiral staircase together, Derek just behind his smaller mate and made their way around to the kitchen to find the pack in there, Isaac and Scott were sat side by side onto top of the work surfaces, Scott had his head resting on his boyfriend's shoulder as they talked to Erica and Boyd who were sat at the table, Stiles looked around for the two final members but he could hear them before seeing them. Jackson and Danny walked out of the cupboard, their arms laden with chips and snacks.

"Don't you get fed at home?" Stiles asked as he walked by Scott who has pulled his leg up so his foot was resting on the worktop.

"Feet off! People have to prepare food on there!" Stiles told him, Scott just stuck his tongue out at his best friend.

"Honestly, you lot are more trouble than you're worth!" he told them going to the fridge. They all knew he was lying, Derek more so, he has lost count of how many times, just as Stiles was drifting in and out of consciousness as he fell into the clutches of sleep he had thanked the alpha for giving him a family of his own.

"Jackson, aren't you meant to be at college till late on a Friday?" Derek asked as he too walked over to the fridge, leaning around Stiles to retrieve a drink.

"Yeah but it is pretty boys birthday tomorrow and I wanna be well rested." He told the group, sliding his hand into Danny's on top of the table.

"Plus it's the last Friday before school is out for the summer so I really don't care." He smiled before stuffing around five chips into his mouth at once.

***DH&SS***

They had been on the porch outside the back door for about two hours when the lights around them came on as visibility past the steps into the garden became impossible. Scott was telling a tale about how he had nearly been called Theodore but his mother changed her mind just before he was born,

"There is nothing wrong with Theodore." Erica told him as she reached into the cooler for another drink.

"No but there is with Teddy and you know that's what I would have been called and you guys wouldn't have liked me." Scott said from his seat beside Isaac who leaned over to his boyfriend, kissed his cheek and then told him,

"I'd still like you no matter what your name was."

A few more people talked about near misses with names, Stiles listened to them as he leaned into the embrace Derek had on him, the alpha's arm around him shoulder and their feet crisscrossed on the lounge chair so much so that if they hadn't been wearing different coloured socks, Derek's black, Stiles' red you wouldn't have been able to see which feet belonged to which person, then the attention was on him,

"So Stiles, though we know that's not your real name, what name did you end up with?" Erica questioned him, a gleam in her eye he didn't completely trust.

"Nope, not telling, it's not worth the stress." Stiles said, knowing no matter what they said he would never tell them.

"I can not believe we have been friends nearly our entire lives and I don't know your real name." Scott said, eyeing his friend.

"I bet Derek knows." Isaac said as he lifted Scott's drink from the small table between them without the other beta noticing.

"I don't." Derek told them, which it struck him for the first time was true, he and Stiles had been together for two and half years and he didn't know his boyfriends real first name. Stiles caught the look on his face but before he could say anything Scott was talking again.

"Okay so we have talked about our names, if we ever had kids what would their names be?" he asked, looking at Jackson, imagining a mini version of him running around and shuddered at the thought. Jackson took the look as if Scott was asking him first.

"I think if I ever did have kids, if we are talking one name of each sex then for a girl it would be Aria and for a boy Taylor. Danny?" Jackson turned to his boyfriend, knowing that werewolves could procreate regardless of their gender.

"If it was a girl I think I would go with Charlotte and for a boy, surprisingly it would be Taylor." He told them before looking at Jackson. When no one could take their loving looks at each other anymore Erica spoke up,

"Okay if I had a boy I'd call him Casper, I know it sound ridiculous but I love it and if I had a girl…" she pondered for a few moments "Ammiee." She then looked at Boyd expectantly,

"Whatever you want darling." He told her, she was fierce when disagreed with, something Boyd loved about her. Scott was next,

"Boys it would have to be either Dustin or Thomas and for girl I think it would be Joanna." He then looked to Isaac,

"I really like Thomas too and I didn't have one for a girl." Then everyone looked to Derek and Stiles, who at the same time said,

"Dean or Sam." They looked at each other, Derek's hand frozen half way to his face with his bottle.

"Okay you two have to have kids someday, Stiles you know what that means." Erica told him.

"He wouldn't have to change." Derek told them, Stiles looked at him,

"I'm the alpha, you're my mate, it would work anyway." Erica positively screeched.

"Hey, before she goes renting my body out I want a ring on this finger first Mr Hale." Stiles told him, everyone laughed, knowing he was joking but Derek knew for a fine fact that was going to happen.

Everyone talked for another few hours; it had just gone midnight when the house finally emptied of pack members. Derek offered to tidy up the downstairs so that Stiles could get showered.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Sourwolf?" he questioned with a smirk on his face. Derek drew him closer, circling his arms around his slim waist, Stiles throwing his around the alpha's neck.

"Your Sourwolf is right here, though I don't think I'm as sour these days." He told him, kissing the end of his nose.

"True you're not." He then bounced off in the direction of the stairs, practically running up them and then into the bathroom. Derek smiled and shook his head; it seemed that when Stiles was still for longer than thirty seconds he had a build up of energy he had to get rid of as soon as he could.

The alpha pottered around downstairs for a while longer, his ears picking up and the strains of music that were escaping from the bathroom, it seemed his boyfriend had plugged his ipod in again despite claiming that ninety nine percent of it was depressing, but Derek knew that the soothing country music had the same calming effect on Stiles as it did on him.

Half an hour later he found himself back on his bed, both of the balcony doors thrown open now, despite it being past midnight the air was still hot and stuffy, he was laid on his front with his bare feet resting against the exposed brick wall that was behind their bed, he was only wearing a pair of shorts now, shedding his clothes as soon as he got to their room and once more he had his nose in that book.

Not long after he heard Stiles enter the room, he glanced over to him, it was certainly a sight to see, as he had gotten older Stiles had grown into his body, much the way Derek had when he hit eighteen, he was still slim but his chest was filled out now and he abs a bit more toned and his biceps were more muscled, that was at Derek's insistence, if he wasn't going to be a wolf he was going to at least be able to put up a fight to protect himself. He ran a hand through his longish hair, sending water from it cascading over his body, he caught Derek looking at him in the mirror.

"You know, Sourwolf, if the wind changes you'll be stuck looking like a drooling ape." Derek managed to compose himself as Stiles wondered into their walk in closet to get changed, when he came back out Derek was just marking a chapter in the book before moving to place it on the table by his side of the bed and leaning so his back was propped up against the steel bedhead, he placed his arms behind his head and stretched the rest of his body out along the bed and Stiles came around the other side to climb on his half of the bed. He laid at a strange angle so that his body was stretched out but he was resting his head on Derek's legs, the alpha brought one of his hands down to card fingers through Stiles' hair. They sat there for the longest time just talking about anything that came to their minds, when the conversation lulled into a comfortable silence Derek thought about the best way to broach the subject that he wanted to talk about. In the end he felt it was just better to come out with it so, still carding a hand through Stiles' chestnut locks he asked,

"What is your name?" Stiles didn't say anything for a heartbeat before moving to sit up beside Derek, dragging one of his arms over his shoulder and snuggling into his side.

"Okay, before I tell you, you have to understand that it was a family name and that besides my dad you are they only person who will know it." Derek took that to mean 'tell anyone and I'll kill you, painfully.' Not that he would ever tell a soul so he nodded, indicating that Stiles should continue. Stiles looked away from him for a second before turning his eyes back onto him and taking a deep breath before saying,

"Genim" The name seemed to reverberate off the exposed walls and back to them so to Derek he hear it many times over but that could have been because he was saying it in his head over and over before he tried it out on his tongue.

"Genim" once he felt the word leave his lips he knew there was no going back, this name just summed up everything that Stiles was and all it took was one simple word.

"It's perfect." He said, looking at Stiles in a whole new light, he now had another way to describe him.

"You think?" Stiles asked him shyly, dipping his head away. Derek reached over and with two fingers under Stiles' chin he raised his head so that their eyes were locked again, sky blue on molten gold.

"It's perfect, you're perfect." He told him before lowering his lips to those beneath his as they shared a sweet and loving kiss.

**A/N – Well there it is my perfect people! Let me know your thoughts on this and anything that you would like to see in the future! Until we meet again my darlings!**

**Xxx**


End file.
